


Hunger

by Akimfu



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise, this fanfic is considered a hate crime in 58 countries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu
Summary: I'm having writer's block lately. This is what I created randomly on Discord.
Relationships: Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kriegskrieg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegskrieg/gifts), [interstate_69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstate_69/gifts).



Although meek and unsuspecting, Leonid Toptunov has a hunger: hunger for thick cock. It's the first thing he does when he and his secret boyfriend, the gentle foreman known as Aleksandr Akimov, are alone on one of their apartments (or maybe if he's feeling really horny, on their workplace): Leonid gets on his knees, opens the zipper on Sasha's trousers and starts to suck hungrily.

Sasha taught him well. So much so, sometimes Sasha can't control himself and, impatiently, starts to move his hips and grabbing Leonid's nape. And sometimes Leonid can't keep up with the pace and starts choking.

But Leonid loves it. He loves being overpowered by Sasha. He trusts him fully. So Sasha keeps thrusting on Leonid's mouth.

And then he cums.

Leonid almost chokes on his cum, but he finally swallows. Sasha doesn't like dirty boys who spit.

Leonid licks his lips like a hungry cat. After catching up his breath, he's ready for a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send hate mail at akimfu.tumblr.com


End file.
